It's Just A Game
by BlackFrosted
Summary: Darcy Lewis and her overly protective boyfriend, Loki, visit the fair, where the vendors keep shouting at Darcy in attempts to get her attention. (One shot.)


Light of every hue flickered across the ground in intricate patterns as Darcy skipped along beside Loki. Music blared from every direction, as did vendors in attempts to get the brunette to come over and play the games. Darcy had taken Loki to the fair, her second favorite thing about fall. The air was cool so she donned a gray scarf and pink stocking hat. Loki wore a light coat and jeans in an attempt to 'blend in'. He'd only been at the fair around ten minutes and already he disliked it. There were screaming children, music of all sorts, and the men that kept yelling at HIS Darcy. She'd kept reassuring him that they did that to everyone, but he still pulled her closer each time they did. The brunette had been droppings hints for weeks that she wanted to go the fair. First it was the stories about her visits to the fair as a child, then it was the constant reminders that the fair was coming to town. Finally she'd left a flier on his pillow the day before for him to find. He had grown tired of her incessant begging and reminding, so come morning, while watching her ear her Pop-Tarts, Loki had told her he would go with her.

"Really, Loki-o?!" She'd asked excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling behind framed glass.

"Yes, Darcy. I do not wish to make you unhappy, so we shall go if you like."

Darcy had nearly tackled him to the floor with hugs and kisses before running off to put her day's plans on something called 'Facebook'. She had then spent all the day's light hours inside her room on her computer, music blaring loudly through the apartment they shared. But now they were at her fair, and Loki could tell she was excited; though Darcy Lewis was always excited…

"Oooh! Loki, look! The Ferris Wheel!" The brunette exclaimed while pointing at a large, lighted machine that was spinning around in circles. "We gotta go on it!" Before he had a chance to protest, Loki was dragged across the ground and into the line for the machine. Darcy had bought them bracelets that allowed passage onto the rides and into the attractions so that she wouldn't have to buy tickets, and she showed the man attending to the Ferris wheel these when it was their turn to board. The two were directed to a green colored compartment to sit in and Darcy skipped over and climbed inside. Loki stood beside it a moment, staring at the woman inside.

"Do you really want me to get in THAT, my dear?"

"Yessss! C'mon, Lo, it's fun!"

Loki refrained from rolling his eyes at the pet name Darcy had chosen and reluctantly climbed inside. She of course had to hug him from the side once he was seated, but the god had no problem with this. He and Darcy had been together some time now, and her spontaneous hugs always made him smile; this time was no different. The ride started to move and the god's eyes widened at the strange sensation he got in his stomach as it did. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"Ya ok?" The mortal inquired as she glanced to Loki, who nodded as he looked back over at her.

"Yes, Darcy. I'm fine." He smiled softly and reached over to grab her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Okie dokie, Loki!" Darcy laughed at her clever usage of the term, snuggling next to her boyfriend as the Ferris wheel rose up higher and higher. The small woman leaned as far forward as Loki's arms around her middle would allow, peering down at all the lights on the attractions below. "Wow… we're really high up." The music that blared from below had become a faint whisper at their current location, but slowly grew louder as the machine brought them back to the ground again, then back up. The Ferris wheel went around three times before finally stopping to let Darcy and Loki off. Darcy hopped out and readjusted her glasses while Loki nearly toppled out of the carriage. "Dizzy?" She teased with a grin, holding her hand out for him to take.

The next few rides Darcy went on by herself, but she managed to drag Loki into the House of Mirrors with her. She stared at herself in the mirror that made her look short and fat while Loki watched from a distance. He knew that Darcy had self-esteem issues, and his dislike for the mirror was growing with each second she continued to stare into it.

"I'm fat." She said, turning away from it to face the god, arms crossed over her stomach. "In the mirror I mean."

"My darling Darcy, you are not fat. It is simply a trick played upon you by the curving glass. You, my dear, are beautiful. Inside and out."

The woman giggle-grinned, her lower lip tucking itself between her teeth; Loki always knew how to get her to smile.

"Let's go play a game…" She grabbed his hand and drug him out of the attraction and over to the ball throwing booth. "I bet you'd be good at that!" She turned her cerulean gaze to the Norse as she spoke.

"Games of wit maybe, but I do not know about this one, Darce."

"Aww come on, Lo! Please?" Her lower lip poked out in a pout.

Loki sighed, defeated. Darcy had one this time.

"Very well," he said in a defeated tone, "I will play one game."

Darcy squealed happily and paid the money that was owed in order for Loki to play. He stepped up to the counter with her and took the balls he was to throw; he had three.

"You hit all the bottles all three times you win the lady a prize. But just being with already looks like a good enough one." The man behind the spoke, winking at Darcy as he finished speaking; Loki glared at him, gripping the ball tightly in his hand.

"Easy, tiger," she whispered, "he's paid to do that."

The god nodded at the brunette's statement, but that did not ease his jealousy; not one bit.

"You gonna throw or what, man?"

"Shut up." Loki snapped, moving Darcy away from his side so that he would have room to throw the balls comfortably.

"Just askin'…"

Loki huffed and spun his arm around to loosen it up, then gracefully threw the ball, knocking over all of the bottles. Darcy squealed and clapped, hopping up and down.

"Wooh! Go, Loki!"

Loki grinned sheepishly over at her, moving to other ball to the hand he used to the throw. Again he threw the ball and knocked down all three bottles, and again the brunette cheered and clapped.

Then came the last ball.

He took a small but deep breath, before throwing the ball as hard as he could. The bottles made satisfying thud as the hit the table, leaving nothing but their place markers where they once stood. The god smirked as Darcy screamed in excitement, rushing over to hug him tightly. The man behind the counter sighed and pointed to the shelf that held the largest prizes.

"Pick one."

"Go on, love. Pick anything you like." Loki smiled down at her, emerald optics watching as her brunette head tilted to the side. Darcy stared at the stuffed animals for a good ted minutes before she finally made her choice; a large tiger.

"That one." She firmly stated, index finger pointed at her selection. The man nodded, pulled the tiger down, and handed it to her. She hugged it tightly to herself as she and Loki now walked around the fair. The lights were getting brighter as the night was slowly creeping in to stay. The air had grown colder, too, and Darcy shivered. Loki hadn't noticed, as his eyes were glued to one of the rides that carried small children around a miniature roller coaster track. "Want some Cotton Candy?"

The god returned his attention to Darcy, thin brows furrowing.

"Cotton…candy? What is that?"

The female chuckled softly, shaking her cinnamon tinted hair.

"I'll show you. C'mon." She cocked her head towards a concession stand, dragging Loki behind her as she started for it. Loki allowed her to drag to the stand, but dared not approach it. There were children, teenagers, and adults alike shoving each other out of the way in vain attempts to reach the stand first.

"You go," he said quietly, prying her small hand from his wrist. "I'll wait for you."

The brunette twisted her lips into an expression that showed her dislike for his decision, but her shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"Ok~ hold this." She handed Loki the tiger, then skipped over to the stand.

The Norse stared down at the toy in his hands, shaking his head.

Darcy returned shortly, two cones of the fluffy delights in her hands. She wore the same grin as usual as she handed him a blue one, keeping the pink one to herself.

"Eat it its good." She nodded excitedly as she took the tiger from his hands.

"…It looks—"

"Uh-uh. No talkie, just eat." The woman gave one firm nod before taking a bite of her own treat. Loki hesitated, but tore off a piece of the fluffy food he held in his hands. The taste was sweet, yet it held a sour flavor to it as well; he liked it.

"It is… odd," he said, "but I like it."

Darcy grinned and started to walk again, Loki following behind. The two walked around a bit longer, laughing and talking; they were having a good time. Darcy hadn't been to a fair in a long time, and Loki had never been in his entire existence, so they were bound to enjoy themselves.

The hour had grown late and the crowds had fanned out; it was nearly midnight. The woman at Loki's side hid her tired yawn in the toy tiger as they walked, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Tired, love?" He asked, softly rubbing her shoulder.

His response was met with a nod, as well as a verbal reply of, "a bit."

The Norse was just about to suggest they return home, when a taunting voice came from behind.

"Hey there, Four Eyes!"

Loki slowly turned around, glaring at whatever had dared to call his Darcy that. What he saw was a man sitting above a tank full of water, 'DUNK ME' written above him on a sign. The man donned colorful clothes reminiscent of the jesters back on Asgard, and his voice almost as taunting as Thor's when he'd won a game against Loki.

"Excuse me?" He hissed, turning to fully face the man. Darcy turned, too, an amused expression painted on her face. She knew the man was paid to say those things, but she also knew that he about to get wet; very wet.

"Not you, buddy. Her." He spoke, attention on Darcy. "I bet that little tiger of yours can throw better than you."

Loki understood not why this strange man was taunting Darcy, nor why she seemed amused by it. But he was not about to let the taunts go.

"Come, Darcy, let's go."

"Oooooh protective are we?"

"Of what's mine, yes."

"You mean the tiger?"

Darcy chuckled, stretching on her tiptoes to whisper in Loki's ear.

"He wants us to play the game."

"Oh… would like to play then?"

The brunette shook her head, "no. You."

Loki stared at her is disbelief. She wanted him to play, but why? Had he not indulged in enough games for the night?

"Pleeeeaaaassseeeee, Loki-o?"

"Loki-o?" The man above the tank laughed, shaking his head. "What kinda dumb name is Loki-o?!"

That did it.

"Give me the money, Darcy. No man shall speak to you that way. Joking or not."

Darcy grinned and pulled out two dollars, handing them to the person who was taking up the money. Loki took the ball he was provided, and threw it the target; he missed.

"HA! Can't even throw straight!"

Loki narrowed his eyes, his glare still on the man over the chamber filled with, hopefully, ice cold water. With a huff, the god tossed the ball up into the air and caught it again. He would hit that target if it was the last thing he did.

"C'mon, babe!" Darcy called from the sidelines, "soak 'im!"

Loki now focused on the target and stepped back, throwing the ball with all of his strength.

"Yeah soak me—" The man was cut off by the water that now soaked through his clothes. Darcy squealed and jumped into Loki's arms, kissing him as a reward for defending her honor.

"You did it!" She grinned.

"For you," he replied, holding her up easily.

"We can go home now…please. I'm freezing!"

Loki gently returned the Taser goddess to the ground, taking her hand in his as the started towards the exit of the fair. The man in the tank was left to pull himself out, and, much to his surprise, the water had formed small crystals of ice…

"How'd those get in here?!"


End file.
